


Scandal

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Scandal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the littlest thing. Just a word. On its own, it never would have snowballed into what it did. But one little word joined up with many other ones, staggering bits and bobs getting pieced together into what it was now. A scandal. </p><p>That little word that started it all was just a casual mistake in the latest Rage Quit. It'd been a co-op with Gavin, the duo typically being a fan favorite. The video was well liked, until a single YouTube comment popped up.</p><p>-Did Michael just call Gavin babe? 4:43-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandal

It was the littlest thing. Just a word. On its own, it never would have snowballed into what it did. But one little word joined up with many other ones, staggering bits and bobs getting pieced together into what it was now. A scandal. 

That little word that started it all was just a casual mistake in the latest Rage Quit. It'd been a co-op with Gavin, the duo typically being a fan favorite. The video was well liked, until a single YouTube comment popped up.

-Did Michael just call Gavin babe? 4:43-

It linked back to that time in the video, where just barely you could hear Michael laugh and mumble 'babe stop' to Gavin. It wasn't long before people were replying to that, arguing it on both sides. It was a matter of seconds before someone posted a comment questioning if they were dating.

People argued that now, some even bringing up older let's plays and rage quits, referring to moments in them that could be called into question. The proposed statement was starting to gain merit, and with that, jumped sites. It was brought up on the Roosterteeth subreddit, properly debated there with sources and references from all corners of Roosterteeth's videos. It made its way onto Tumblr, starting in the MichaelGavin ship tag and exploding until you couldn't go five posts in the Roosterteeth tag without someone mentioning it.

Not long after, it made its way to the Roosterteeth site itself. People invaded Gavin and Michael's pages, among others, asking them to comment. Some people cheered them on. Plenty more sent hate mail. A few were still asking, though the question had been almost undeniably settled by then. If the audience was to go by what they saw and heard from videos and podcasts alone, then they were absolutely dating. 

And that brought it to what it was now, an unconfirmed scandal that was sweeping over Roosterteeth. The question, Are Michael and Gavin really dating, invaded inboxes site-wide, each member of the staff getting it at least once a day. People started asking on twitter, jumping back to YouTube when they received no response, spamming Michael and Gavin's personal pages with the question. 

It was far from an easy time for the office. As far as everyone but Ray knew, the two were nothing more than friends. But now the inkling had been put inside their heads. People started to talk. It was nothing hurtful, most if not all of their office were very open-minded people, but even open-minded people liked to gossip. It got to the point where people would stop conversations when one of them entered the room, and it wasn't long before Michael lost his cool.

"I can't fucking deal with this anymore, Gav. We gotta tell them. I don't give a shit about the backlash anymore, I just..." Michael was holding his head in his hands, slumped against the bathroom wall. Gavin knelt down, kissing his forehead. "I know, love. It'll be okay. Let's do this." Gavin pulled him to his feet, and they headed for the studio.

It was podcast day, Burnie and Gus were already waiting in their respective chairs, the couch left for the two alone. They both gave them comforting smiles, knowing how difficult it'd been for them. The podcast started, and things were normal for a bit. It didn't take long for the twitter feed to be filled with the question that had been haunting everyone lately. 

"So, we chose to have Michael and Gavin on today for a very important reason. If you're not a recent fan then there's no way you've missed what's been going on lately, all over our sites. We brought these two in to finally dispel any rumors and answer that stupid question so you idiots can finally focus on something else. Boys?" Burnie motioned for them to take it away.

They sat nervously, looking at each other for a moment before facing the camera. "Michael and I, are in fact dating. We have been for a few months now. We didn't feel the need to share that as it's our personal business, but because you twats were so bloody enthralled by the very notion, we must share." Burnie and Gus did their best to hide their surprised looks, thankful the camera hadn't cut to either of them as Gavin spoke. They hadn't expected it to be true, but neither minded in the least.

"Yeah. So, if any of you fuckheads have a problem with it, I personally invite you to bring it up with me at any con I'm at. I will gladly invite you to the parking lot and make you swallow your own teeth." Michael piped in when Gavin finished, scowling at the camera. Burnie chuckled. "Well said, guys. I just wanna add in that these two are a vital and welcome part of our company, and if any of our viewers have a problem with it, well, you can shove it." the duo on the couch smiled at the bearded man, who smiled back.

There was a moment of quiet before Gus piped up. "Obligatory approving and kind remark. Can we please get back to talking about Game of Thrones now?"


End file.
